All For A Picture
by Aly-Cooper
Summary: Oh come on Roxas!" his mother said shaking her head. "Don't worry Axel. He doesn't even let me take his picture!" "Its alright," Axel assured, "But I shall not fail!" "I don't want my picture taken!" Protested Roxas again edging around the redhead...


"Aw come on Roxas! Just one? Pleaaaaaaase?"

"No! I don't want my picture taken Axel! Go away!"

"Just one? It'll take like...two seconds! Just hold still!"

"Get away! I don't want a picture!" The blonde turned away hiding his face as he put away his skates.

"Aw come on Rox! Please?" Axel said as his coach, Leon moved in front of him just to be a tease. Hopping on one foot he tried to get around so the camera on his phone could snap a picture of the protesting blonde figure skater.

Leon, still in his teasing mode moved in front of him again as the redhead hopped to the ther side. This happened about three more times before Leon moved away chuckling at the two as the other people in the room glanced over with odd looks all probably thinking the same thing.

'What the heck are they doing?'

"Come onnnnnnnn Roxas. Just one! One picture, that's it!" Axel promised, but it had no effect on the blonde as he got off the chair to zip up his skating bag his hat tipped down to hide his face even more.

"No!" he said stubbornly. How the subject of Ice Dancing had lead to this he'd never know, but one thing was sure he _hated_ having his picture taken.

"Stop being so camera shy!" Axel said frustrated as Roxas pulled up the zipper on his coat fully to further hide his face as he grabbed his bag throwing it over his shoulder. Walking backwards he tried again, "Just move that hand of yours! Its not that bad! Just one picture!"

"I said no already! Ugh!" Roxas growled out as his mother joined them.

"Oh come on Roxas!" his mother said shaking her head. "Don't worry Axel. He doesn't even let _me_ take his picture!"

"Its alright," Axel assured, "But I shall not fail!"

"I don't want my picture taken!" Protested Roxas again edging around the redhead who mind you still had his black skates on, but thankfully the dark red guards were on them as he walked on the tiled floor.

"Hey! Come back here!" Axel said rushing after the blonde as he fled for the electric sliding doors that lead into the parking lot.

"No way!" Roxas shouted back turning back to watch as Axel slipped with his skates on half falling onto the tile before pushing himself up quickly and dashing after the blonde through the doors again.

"Get back here!" Axel said chasing after him phone in hand still on the "Take Picture" action. Axel would not notice though, the soccer players who were having a tournament that weekend in the fields outside the rinks giving them strange looks as they sprinted onto the blacktop.

'God he moves fast!' Axel thought panting as he chased after the blonde.

"Dangit where's the car?!" Roxas's annoyed voice was heard as he skid around some of the cars a few lengths ahead of the pursuing redhead. As he looked around before finally spotting it. Of all the car's Roxas's mom could own, a red Volkswagen. Rushing the blonde dropped the bag next to the right front wheel of the car trying to open the door once before seeing that it was locked and took another sprint for the building.

Out of breath Axel soon arrived at the Volkswagen sitting against the front hood as he watched the blonde sprint into the building. '_How does he run so fast?!'_he thought as he caught his breath.before striding across the blacktop again gaining more strange looks. Axel also saw his friend, Zexion, yet another camera shy, walking out towing his bag, which was on rollers, behind him.

"Hello." Axel said casually waving as he panted a bit still.

Zexion shook his head. "You chased him all the way out here? For a _picture_? _In your skates_?"

"Yep." Replied Axel triumphantly before striding through the electric sliding doors again and walking down the hallway as Roxas walked over to his mother who was starting to walk down the hallway with his little sister, Namine.

He flipped out his phone again, but...drat. Missed. "Move your hat already!" Axel replied frustrated.

"No! Go away already!" Roxas said from behind the tipped hat edging around Axel again only to issue another chase scene. Roxas headed for the side door that you have to push open as Axel was stopped by the electric sliding door. 'Come on damn door!' he thought impatiently as it opened a second later as the blonde scurried out the second electric sliding door back into the parking lot.

Actually keeping up an okay pace this time while keeping his balance on his skates he rushed after Roxas as he fled to his mother's car again, but when Axel arrived the blonde was nowhere to be seen. Eyes scanned before they caught sight of Roxas hiding behind the next car over. "I can see you." Axel said smirking as he tried to get around the car, but Roxas moved the other way.

This little ratio of back and forth carried on for at least a minute before Axel spotted a woman coming out of the car next to where they were having their little "picture thing". "Sorry." he said quickly as Roxas's mother appeared and unlocked the car. Roxas quickly made an attempt to get into the car and succeeded.

Crossing his arms Axel wasn't about to give up just yet. He tried an attempt to get it from outside the car, but to no avail. Roxas's little sister, Namine, seemed to be having quite the time watching the two for she had a huge grin plastered on her face. "Roxas, we won't go till you let him take your picture!" she announced and apparently his mother had the same idea and said, "Come on. Take it off. Just turn around."

Sighing he turned his head around quickly before turning it back. "There, I turned it around!"

"Would you rather I kiss you instead Roxas?" Smirked Axel.

"HECK NO!" Shouted Roxas.

"What Roxas? Afraid your boyfriend will be mad?" Teased his mother. Poor Roxas, everyone was against him today.

Even Axel chuckled at this as Roxas glared. "Don't joke about that!" he growled.

Rolling her eyes she said, "Come on, Roxas. Its not that bad. Go on. Then we can leave."

Gritting his teeth he turned around so Axel could take the picture. "Thank you." Axel said smiling letting Roxas slam the door as he walked triumphantly back into the rink gaining more odd looks, but ignoring them all.

**A/N:**

**I ACTUALLY DID THIS. XDDD Yesterday actually. I feel so much like a stalker. o.o; Just imagine me as Axel. ROFL and this guy I know named Derek who is a figure skater like me as Roxas. :3 I GOT A PICCY OF HIM IN MEH PHONE. I feel so special now. X3 Lwl. This was an idea that I had going for awhile before I started Firelight. So once either Firelight's done or Goal! is, I might start one like this. For comic relief and stuff. Mind you all it does say in the offical skating rulebook of 2-0-0-8 (Still Xiggy and Axie's year! :D) in rule numeral uno, Both skaters(either sex)- then it finishes the rule. I won't put it up cause its looooooooong, and I'm lazy. :3 But the thing is the "Either sex" bit. So yes, ITS OFFICIAL. :D Lwl. Idk, if I'd ever start this. Depends on if people are interested by the idea. It would be Ice Dancing, not pairs 'cause I have more personal experience to go off of in Ice Dancing. Pairs scares the hell out of me. Mind you guys, I'm a GIRL, meaning I'll but up...there. -points above the head and cowers- Whoever can do pairs and is a girl OR guy I think you're fucking amazing. :3 No joke. Oo;**

**-Bread-chan/Kiesha**

**(( Still has to persuade Derek to try and Ice Dance with me. He's so stubborn dammit! -shakes fist in the air- ))**


End file.
